Misunderstanding
by OblivionRose
Summary: A oneshot based off of Chapter 86's cover page. (Gray was annoyed to find the picture of him and Mirajane on the cover of the gossip magazine. They weren't an item. It's a misunderstanding.) Please enjoy! Gray x Mirajane


**Misunderstanding**

**By OblivionRose**

**AN:** Wrote this one shot for my fairy tail crack ship blog on tumblr. Someone requested Gray x Mirajane thus this was born. It's based off of manga's Chapter 86 cover page featuring Mira and Gray having breakfast together and the magazine captions that went with it are used in this story as well.

**Extra note:** Time period is before Lisanna returns to Fairy Tail.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not me.

**Please enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Gray was beyond annoyed. If it was one thing he couldn't stand, it was gossip magazines. And some how he discovered himself paired with one of his guild mates right on the cover of one. Gray sat outside at the back of the guild as he stared at the magazine cover, reading its ridiculous headliners.

_"Exclusive Scoop On This HOT Relationship!"_

_Gray "All Alone With My Beloved Mira! 'Morning Coffee'" On Film! 3_

"They're misunderstanding." Gray grumbled as he continued to look at the picture. He couldn't believe how they spun this incident around to be about them. Sure he was enjoying himself with Mira that morning but it's not like they were dating or anything. Yet here the magazine proclaimed:

_"It's Gray of Fairy Tail's first big scandal! And what a scandal-he's pictured here with none other than Mirajane, a face which has even adorned the pages of Sorcerer Magazine! Now, he's got charm to match even the likes of Loke, but perhaps due to his exhibitionist leanings, we haven't really heard any hot stories like this about him before. Meanwhile, Mirajane's a top idol, a representative of the whole magical world. I think this relationship may have consequences in the magical community greater than the participants themselves may suspect…"_

Gray continued reading through the article only to set it down on the step. _'Consequences of dating Mira? Why would that stop us… Though we're not dating…'_ Gray corrected himself as he flipped the magazine over and looked at the photo again. He remembered when it was taken.

* * *

Gray had spent the night at Mirajane's while Elfman was away on a mission. He was invited to her house after staying late at the guild and helping her clean. It surprised him when she invited him over for some coffee and then asked him to spend the night. Gray later discovered that Mira didn't necessarily like to be alone at night. With her brother gone she would think about Lisanna and worry about Elfman's safety. Understanding her concerns Gray gave in.

"You might not snore as loudly as Natsu, but your clothes lying everywhere will remind me someone else is here." Mira had teased as Gray noticed he was already in just his boxers. Scrambling to put his pants on, Mira giggled.

So the next morning Gray found himself waking up to the smell of morning coffee and breakfast cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Gray! Go ahead and help yourself to some coffee. Breakfast will be ready soon~" Mira spoke cheerily.

"Thanks, Mira. Are you sure there isn't anything I can help with?" Gray asked, wanting to be of some help.

"Nope, I'm already almost done. You can help clean up afterwards," Mirajane chimed as Gray grabbed the newspaper on her table to read. Mira looked over at Gray with a smirk on her face. "So, Gray… about last night…"

Gray froze and waited for what the demon would say next. Was she going to bring up THAT? It's not like he meant it or anything, it was just something that happened out of impulse. An accident.

"Are you sure there are no girls in the guild that you are interested in right now?" She queried. As a part-time match maker she couldn't believe Gray hadn't found himself a girl yet. He was definitely handsome. "What about Juvia? She's very fond of you."

"More like obsessed. Juvia's nice, but I don't know… She's a bit intense." Gray answered honestly. Okay so it wasn't THAT but Mirajane did decide to pry into his love life again.

"I can't believe that there's not anyone in the guild you're interested in! What about Lucy? She's cute right?" Mira flipped over the pieces of bacon and got out plates to put their breakfast on soon.

"Lucy is cute. But I don't know. I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now." Gray concluded as he went back to his paper.

"So there's no one that's on your mind right now?"

"No."

"No one you hold dear to your heart?"

"No."

"No one you care for?"

"No."

At this Mira burst into tears breaking Gray away from his mindless responses. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ He thought as he turned around and looked at Mirajane. "What's wrong?"

"It's so sad you don't have anyone you care for!" Mira cried as Gray realized what he had said wrong.

"No, I do care about people. I care about everyone in the guild. I care about you." He said trying to get her to calm down. With those words, Mira seemed to slow her sobbing and turned to look at him with bright eyes.

"You care about me?" Mira felt she might have broken through a bit of the ice man's barrier, even if she had used her crocodile tears to do it.

"Yes, you're my beloved Mira. Just as everyone else in the guild is important to me." Gray said sincerely with a smile on his face. His weakness was crying girls and he never liked it when he accidentally upset Mirajane.

Mirajane stepped closer to Gray and began to giggle. All tears were gone and she leaned close to Gray as she whispered, "Was that a confession?" Her eyes sparked with interest and Gray knew he was looking into the eyes of a demon.

"Wha-" Gray's face became pink as he realized she tricked him. "No, I-"

"You're beloved to me, too, Gray. We're all part of the guild right?" Mira interrupted, letting him know she was just teasing.

Gray calmed his flustered face and opened up his newspaper has he muttered, "Yeah…" Just as they fell into a comfortable silence again Gray heard a clicking sound. He looked up to see a camera peering in through the window and it clicked again. Someone was taking their picture. "What do you think your snapping?" Gray yelled at the guy as he ran from the window when he was caught.

"Oh, sorry about that. I should have warned you the magazines sometimes send photographers to my place to snap candid photos of me. Breakfast is ready!" Mira smiled brightly as she gave Gray his plate of food and sat down next to him.

"Wait? You mean you get pestered by photographers outside of the guild?" Gray questioned, annoyed that people were invading her privacy.

"It's alright! Normally Elfman takes care of them. They must have heard he was out of town so they came today." Mira responded nonchalantly as she took a bite of her pancake.

"Well, I'll make sure no one else bothers you today." Gray promised as he began to eat his breakfast as well.

"That's sweet, Gray. I knew you wouldn't let those photographers take dirty pictures of your 'beloved Mira.'" She teased as Gray snorted in response.

They spent the rest of the morning peacefully eating and having casual conversation until they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Nothing lovey-dovey was going on between us." Gray muttered as he put the magazine down again.

"Except maybe your confession." A voice from behind Gray teased. "You still haven't denied it, you know." Mirajane exited through the guild's back door and sat on the stoop next to Gray.

"…" Gray was silent, but a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that." He finally responded.

"Oh, that's too bad. You've turned down all of the girls I brought up, maybe I should start going through the guys in our guild. You were awfully close with Loke when he was around. And you and Natsu may just fight to hide your sexual tension…" Mirajane began to say as Gray choked on his spit.

"NO! I'M NOT GAY." Gray proclaimed, somehow his shirt had come off during his shock.

"Oh that's true. You did look quite excited when you saw me in my nightgown." Mira's devilish eyes sparkled as she smirked at the ice mage.

_'Oh no, she brought up THAT.'_ Gray thought as he remembered that embarrassing incident. It just caught him off guard is all. "…" He didn't know how to respond to her.

"Don't worry. It can just be our little secret. Of course, it's up to you if you want to have a few more little secrets." Mira winked at Gray suggestively and then stood up preparing to reenter the guild.

Gray knew she had him beat and he couldn't deny he didn't not like Mira. "Maybe." He responded coolly.

Maybe that picture wasn't a misunderstanding after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^

If you have time, don't forget to let me know what you think about the short fic! Have a great day/night/etc. :D

**EDIT:** If enough people are interested I can add extra fluff stories of Gray x Mirajane to this fic. Such as going into more detail about what happened that night. And whether or not they get together later and what they do. I dunno how many people are interested in this ship. But if enough people ask, I'll write it. :)


End file.
